


My blue eyes see everything

by Linvn2289



Category: Beyblade
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linvn2289/pseuds/Linvn2289
Summary: She likes him but he does not notice her. Another likes her but she does not notice him





	My blue eyes see everything

**Author's Note:**

> '.......' - thoughts  
> "......." - talking

My blue eyes see everything

The distinct sounds of various blades clashing against each other could be heard in the night life, shouts of various commands echoing throughout the park. Tyson, Ray and Max are currently in a three way battle, and all three of them are having a tough time. Kenny is nowhere to be seen, and Hilary is just standing on the sidelines, unsure of what to do about the whole situation.

One minute they were just relaxing on the grass, the four friends just lying on their backs and watching the stars, and the next thing they know, someone yells Tyson’s name and when the four friends looked up, they saw five guys, darkly dressed, making their way towards them, and when the five guys reached them, they demanded a match, hence why the three bladers of the former Bladebreakers are currently battling them, three against three. The remaining two guys are just standing on the opposite side of the sidelines.  
Hilary has no idea who these unknown guys are but there is no doubt in their strength. Were it just regular rookie bladers, the guys would have beaten them in a few seconds flat, but the battle has been going on for a while now, the three guys also having bit beasts of their own, and there is no sign of the unknown guys slowing down anytime soon; Kai is also nowhere to be seen. ‘No surprise there,’ Hilary snorted at that thought. Hilary’s thoughts started to wander to the former captain of the Bladebreakers. 

Any normal female can agree that he is gorgeous, although there are some that might disagree, seeing as everyone has different tastes, but for her, he is every girl’s dream. The bad boy aura, the strong facial features, his weird, yet very gorgeous hair, his mysterious eyes, and the way he talks with his eyes, how brutal he can get in the beydish, just everything of Kai lures a girl in; even that deep masculine voice can drive any girl or woman crazy, even if he is uttering only a few words. There comes a stage in every teenage girl’s life where she dreams of being with a bad boy, and Hilary has been in that stage for quite some time now, although she tries her best to be subtle about the whole situation. She would steal a glance every now and then, and would try her best to remain her old self whenever Kai is in the vicinity, when in fact she feels all giddy on the inside, always trying her best not to act all dumb and to stumble over her words, which is usually a normal reaction whenever someone has a crush on someone else, but Hilary does not want anyone to know about her feelings for Kai, in the hopes that it will disappear, eventually, or better yet, that she may end up with him.

“Ray!”

Hilary was brought back to the battle that is taking place in front of her when Max exclaimed Ray’s name, the wielder of Driger’s blade being hit hard, creating a force that pushed all six bladers a foot backwards. Hilary still has no idea what to make of it all; sure, the Bladebreakers constantly get challenged but then it is usually amateur bladers, but these guys seriously know what they are doing. All six bladers regained their fighting composure and once again were involved in a very heated bey-battle.

Hilary was so focused on the battle that she failed to notice that the other two remaining guys had disappeared into the shadows.

Suddenly Hilary was grabbed from behind, her mouth covered and her arms pinned behind her back.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Night time is his time, the time he comes alive, the time Kai Hiwatari does what he wants to do, the real him, not the tough and former captain of the Bladebreakers. Casually dressed in a plain white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes and a plain black belt, he is currently making his way to a house party, hosted by one of the boys from his prep school. Kai has been looking forward to this party since he got the invite two weeks ago, and there are various reasons for the excitement, reasons he would much rather prefer the blading world does not know of. 

With his hands in his pockets, he is still some distance away from the house, or rather, the mansion. His personal butler had offered to drop him off and to also come and pick him up, but Kai had declined, because the young Hiwatari has no intention of coming home early; he might even sleep over, depends on what happens at the party. He is currently in his last year in high school and he wants to go out with a bang, and this house party will be one way. With the whole BEGA chaos behind them, he sees no reason to keep blading anymore, although he may still participate in a few matches more, but no longer does he have the desire to constantly walk around with his blade. Life has much more to offer him now, much more fulfilling things, although nothing will ever come close to his trusted phoenix.

Kai saw a park in the distance but then he also heard screaming and shouting, and letting his curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to go and have a closer look. He got closer to the park and when he was only a short distance away from the park, the distinct clashing of blades could not be mistaken. Kai does not have his Dranzer with him so there is no way that he is getting involved in that fight. There was some illumination coming from the lamps that are situated all over the park so he could make out six figures involved in the battle, but who is fighting against who is unclear. Kai walked closer and that is when he saw Tyson, Ray and Max involved in the fight along with three unknown guys, but when Kai looked to the side, he saw that Hilary was being attacked by two guys, and anger immediately flared up inside of him. 

Within seconds Kai was at the three struggling figures and without thinking twice, Kai had attacked the guy that was busy tying Hilary’s hands behind her. Kai grabbed him by his hair and pulled him with a great force, causing the assailant to stumble, and before the guy could get up and retaliate, Kai kicked him through his face, knocking him unconscious at the moment of impact. Kai had no time to celebrate his little victory because he got attacked from behind by the other guy. Hilary was thrown to the ground when the second guy went to attack Kai, and because her hands were tied behind her back, she had no way to break her fall, causing her knee to get a nasty scratch. The second guy had attacked Kai by punching him on his back but luckily because of Kai’s toned muscles, the blow was not that damaging to him. He turned around and the two immediately got into a fist fight, Kai having the upper hand. Hilary managed to come into a sitting position. She could not even scream because her mouth had also been taped with duck tape. All she could do was to watch both the physical fight and beybattle. 

One proper fist at the right place was all that it took to take out the second guy, he also falling unconscious to the ground. Kai did not even seem tired. He looked around just to make sure that there were no other guys that he has to fight. Satisfied that there are no more, he made his way to Hilary, crouching behind her to untie her hands. He got up the moment her hands were loosened up and offered his hand to help her up, which she gladly took, and after being on her feet, she proceeded to remove the tape from her mouth.

“Thank goodness, Kai; I have no idea what they wanted with me.”

Kai ignored the gratitude, but instead asked her straight what happened. Hilary was slightly hurt when he did not acknowledge her gratitude but quickly ignored it and proceeded to tell Kai what had happened. Kai listened carefully to Hilary while observing the beybattle closely. Knowing that he cannot intervene, he walked even closer to the battle, Max being the only one who had noticed the arrival of Kai. 

“You three should be working together, not showing off!”

“Kai!”

“Focus on the game, Tyson! You three are best friends, and you know each other’s moves, so start working together, otherwise all three of you are going to lose!”

“Better listen to your friend, boys!”

“No one asked for your opinion! Just fight and shut up!”

The unknown guy just smirked at Tyson, that action infuriating the dragoon wielder even more.

“Ray, Max, let’s stand together and show them why the Bladebreakers are the team of champions!”

“Right on, Tyson!”

Even if he did have his blade with him, Kai doubts that he would have gotten involved in the battle; he has no desire to fight, much less see a fight right now. All he wants to do now is to leave them to their own mercy, but what if another guy or two comes and attacks Hilary again. She can’t be protected while the other three are still focused on their battle.

“Driger, attack!”

“Draciel!”

“Dragoon!”

All three bit beasts knew that they have to stand together and that they have to work together to win against the other bit beasts, which were all different types of Raven birds. The big moment finally arrived when the bit beasts of the Bladebreakers attacked the other three, a bright light appearing on the moment of the big impact, everyone covering their eyes.

When everyone opened their eyes after a few seconds had passed, they were surprised to see that the battle had ended in a draw. Kai just stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, disappointed in the results. 

“Get your blades and get out of here; you have caused enough trouble, and take your two mongrels too,” Kai said while motioning with his head into the direction of the two unconscious guys that had attacked Hilary earlier.

The three picked up their blades and were not happy with the draw.

“We will meet again, Tyson, and then it will not end in a draw, that is a promise.”

“You’re right, it won’t, because then we will beat you in a horrible way, in a manner that you deserve.”

The three guys gathered their two unconscious friends and without saying anything else, disappeared into the darkness.

“You sure took your time in showing up, Kai.”

Kai said nothing at Tyson’s remark and instead just turned around, starting to make his way out of the park. The other four decided to follow him, and Kai had known that they will start following him, not like he really cares. Hilary’s knee was still bleeding but she did not seem too bothered with it, she did even show any sign of being hurt, but Kai had already noticed the cut on her knee.

Ray, Tyson, Max and Hilary were all deeply involved in conversation over the battle, each one having a theory of why the unknown guys had wanted to battle them. Clearly Ray, Max and Tyson had no idea that Hilary was in danger, and neither did the brown haired girl mention anything, not wanting to draw any attention to herself right now. She just kept glancing into Kai’s direction, her saviour walking a little in front of them, his hands in his pockets as usual. She could not ignore how attractive he was looking in his clothes tonight, or that his face was clean from the blue shark fins on his cheeks, and she can still smell his cologne, it teasing her nostrils, making her mind run haywire. 

‘Wonder where he is going or what his plans are for the night.’

Neither one paid attention to where they were following Kai to, until they walked into a pharmacy.

“What are we doing here? Are you sick, Kai?”

Kai said nothing and proceeded to purchase a plaster along with a few disinfectant wipes. The four followed him out after he had purchased the medical stuff, Kai motioning for Hilary to sit on the bus bench that is situated right in front of the pharmacy. Only then did the other three boys notice Hilary’s knee.

“Hils, what happened?”

Kai and Hilary looked at each other while she took a seat, her eyes telling Kai that she does not want them to know of what had happened; Max did not miss the look that the two had shared, wondering what that was all about.

“I stumbled over a rock while you guys were in that battle, really clumsy from me.”

“Not coming from you.”

“And what is that suppose to mean, Tyson?”

Hilary’s temper immediately flared up but it also subsided very fast, the reason being Kai that had just lifted her injured leg up and placed it on to his lap, Hilary suddenly feeling how her whole face is heating up, her stomach fluttering like never before. She had completely forgotten that she was about to scold Tyson. All she could think of now is that Kai is touching her, his hands holding her leg in a firm grip, a manly grip, and yet, at the same time, he is also very gentle. Ray and Tyson saw nothing strange in this, but again, Max noticed Hilary’s reaction to Kai touching her. Max looked on as Kai wiped the cut clean with the disinfectant wipes and after being sure that it has been properly cleaned, he gently and carefully placed the plaster on the cut, Hilary trying her best in hiding her blush the entire time. After making sure that the plaster was placed on securely, Kai lowered Hilary’s leg onto the ground, saying nothing in the process.

“Thanks, Kai, I really appreciate it.”

Kai just nodded his head at Hilary, and then got up to throw the bloodied wipes into the trash. Without saying anything else, Kai started making his way down the sidewalk, the other four once again following Kai, not even thinking that Kai might have plans of his own for the night.

After walking three blocks, Tyson finally thought of asking Kai where they are going, but as always, he did not receive an answer, so they all continued following their former captain, until they reached the gates of a huge mansion, music being heard in the distance, it clearly coming from the mansion.

“Wow, a house party! Is this where you were headed?”

“Tyson!”

“What?!”

“Have you ever thought that this might be a private party, and that we are not invited?”

“Oh come on, Hilary. If it was a private party, Kai would have chased us away in the park already, so come on, let’s go party!”

“Err, Kai, is it okay if we can come along?”

Kai just nodded his head at Hilary as they walked up the drive way, heading towards the mansion. Luxury cars filled the driveway, some cars being surrounded with young guys who are trying to show off their cars to the girls. Kai just smirked at this, knowing that the poor guys are desperate for some female attention. Some guys even screamed Kai’s name, greeting him in a very friendly manner.

The five friends finally walked into the mansion, four of them gasping at what was going on; teenagers everywhere, the smell of smoke and alcohol filling the air. Despite it still being early, many of the kids already seem wasted. There was a crowd dancing, Hilary pulling a face in disgust as she looked on at how the girls were dancing provocatively with the guys, almost as if they were selling themselves cheaply in order to get the attention of the guys. Kai noticed Hilary’s expression and just smirked, knowing that it is too much for her innocent eyes. Kai wants to shake the four of them off as quick as possible so that he can get lost in the crowd of people, and luckily he already knows this mansion very well to know that in the basement is an attraction that will keep Tyson, Max and Ray there for the entire night, and also Hilary seeing as she will be staying by their side the entire time.

“There are various beybattles taking place in the basement if you are interested.”

“Awesome! Lead the way, captain Kai!”

Kai ignored that remark and started to lead them through the crowd of people, taking them straight to the basement, all four following Kai obediently, none of the four missing the various people greeting Kai in a very friendly manner, confusing them slightly, and also making a few of them wonder what Kai is like at these parties, seeing as he is welcomed so warmly. Usually Kai is not into these things, or at least, that is what they have always thought. Clearly they were wrong.

In no time they had reached the basement, and the three bladers were astounded with what they were seeing. There were a few state of the art beydishes, and each dish had bladers fighting each other, the guys enjoying themselves a lot. Kai said nothing and quietly disappeared back upstairs, Hilary and Max the only two to notice this, Hilary noticing because she has been glancing at Kai constantly since he had arrived at the park earlier the night, and Max noticing because he has been watching Hilary a lot during tonight, observing closely how she has been acting around Kai.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray and Tyson are currently in a tag team battle with two other boys, all four having a fun time with the battle. Hilary was bored out of her mind as she is sure that they have already been down here for almost two hours now, and she has had her fill of beybattles by now. She was just in the corner, occasionally yawning.

“You want to go upstairs and see if we can find something to drink?” Max suddenly asked, startling Hilary in the process, the two friends ending up laughing.

“Sure, why not? Maybe we can even walk around and explore this place, because honestly, Maxie, I am tired of beybattles; I have had enough of it to last me a lifetime.”

“Me too,” Max replied while chuckling.

The two friends made their way upstairs, Max leading the way. The moment they walked through the door of the basement into the rest of the mansion, they were hit with the overwhelming smell of more smoke and alcohol, Hilary suddenly feeling a headache starting to develop. There were teenagers everywhere, crowded all over despite it being a mansion. The music was also deafening, making it almost impossible to have a proper conversation with another person.

“Where do you think we will find something to drink that does not contain alcohol?!” Hilary half screamed at Max.

Max just shrugged his shoulders, then grabbed Hilary’s left hand and pulled her out of the crowd that they are currently finding themselves in; Hilary did not even protest and gladly followed her blonde haired friend.

After some pushing and shoving through the hoard of teenagers, the two friends finally made it out of the chaotic crowd, finding themselves in a room that almost looks like a living room; whatever room it is, it is not that overcrowded. 

“Stay here, I will see if I can go and find us some non alcoholic drinks!” Max shouted over the music at Hilary, she just nodding her head in return.

Hilary watched as Max disappeared into the crowd, the feeling of nervousness suddenly taking her over.

‘Maybe I should have gone with Max; I really don’t like standing here all alone, it is like I am inviting trouble my way. And where is Kai anyway? He just disappeared without saying anything. He better brace himself for a proper scolding when I find him because what type of friend is he that leaves his friends all alone in a strange place, surrounded with strangers.’

Hilary decided to make the best of her situation and slowly and carefully started to walk around the people, but remaining in the room. She looked around and then spotted a few couples dancing in the room that is situated next to the room she is currently finding herself in. She snorted in disgust as she watched the young teenagers dance so provocatively with each other, wondering where the adults are who is suppose to supervise this party. ‘What type of parents leave their kids to their own doings? That is just begging for trouble. No wonder there are so many teenage pregnancies; just look at them,’ Hilary thought while still looking at the dancing couples, but just then she laid her eyes upon a certain couple, her heart suddenly feeling like it is breaking into thousands of pieces.

She did not notice them earlier because another couple were blocking them from her view, but now Hilary had a clear view of Kai and an unknown female, locked in a heated moment. She had no idea that she could feel so hurt upon seeing something like that, her crush getting hot and heavy with someone else. She had thought, more like hoped, that maybe, deep inside of Kai, that he may have some feelings for her; she was even convinced of it after tonight in the park and at the pharmacy, the way he had taken care of her, but now those hopes have been broken, more like shattered beyond repair.

Hilary watched on as Kai and the girl were dancing with each other while making out, their tongues visible as they French kissed each other. Kai’s right hand was on the black haired girl’s left butt cheek, holding it firmly and also having her body pressed up against his own in a very close manner; in his free hand he held a green bottle that looked like beer or something else. The girl’s hands were also all over Kai, having no shame of how desperate she was looking at the moment; her attire alone was enough to show any guy that she is available if one can look at her very short denim skirt, just barely covering everything, and her shirt was also very short, reaching just below her breasts. No matter how much she wanted to, Hilary just could not tear herself away from the heartbreaking view. Kai and the girl continued kissing until she broke away, turning around and then grinding her ass against Kai’s crotch area, the teenage boy just smirking at the movements. She then proceeded to bend her upper body down, twerking her ass even more against Kai, and now he was grinning like never before. Kai held her hip firmly while she continued twerking against him.

Max had finally found drinks that did not contain alcohol and was making his way back to Hilary when he saw her and that her posture had a clear indication that she was upset. He may have been at the back of her but he could see that she was holding herself and that her shoulders were slouched, like someone who has been hurt badly and is just extremely tired of life all around them. He got closer and then he looked into the direction of where Hilary was looking in, shocked of what he saw. Max saw a girl twerk against Kai, and then how Kai pulled the girl up, making her face him and capturing her lips in a hungry way, the girl obliging easily to his demands. The two kissed some more when Kai pulled away and then whispered something into her ear, while his hand slipped under her short skirt, causing the girl to smile like someone who has just received the best news of their life. Max and Hilary then saw Kai pull the girl towards the stairs, there being no doubt about what is about to happen between Kai and the black haired girl, their body language already a strong hint.

Max took this moment to break Hilary’s concentration from what she had just witnessed. Max is not blind and has been aware of Hilary’s feelings for Kai for quite some time now, and right now he is feeling very sorry for her, knowing that it must hurt like hell to see your crush being interested in someone else, he knowing that of experience.

“I found us something to drink, Hils.”

Hilary was startled by the sudden interruption and quickly turned to face Max, the tears visible in her eyes, the sight breaking Max’s heart. Without thinking twice, he pulled Hilary into a hug, gently soothing her by rubbing his left hand gently up and down her back while she also held him tight. Hilary made no motion to pull away, just allowing her tears to fall silently from her eyes, her heart broken, a feeling she has never experienced before. 

It is so suffocating right now, making her unable to think straight. She just kept seeing Kai in front of her, his hands all over that girl, that hurtful image burned into her mind and into her eyes. Hilary just clutched the front of Max’s shirt as she held her head on his right shoulder, he still soothing her back while still holding their drinks in his hands. Time seemed to have stopped between the two friends, everything just passing them by. Max glanced into the direction of the stairs, anger rising up inside of the young blonde haired boy. His anger directed at Kai, and only Kai, for breaking Hilary’s heart like this. He has to get Hilary out of this place, take her somewhere quiet where she can calm down.

“Hils, let’s go get some fresh air, okay?”

Hilary said nothing and just nodded her head, letting go of Max but held her head down as Max led them through the crowd, Max looking for a way to the outside of the mansion.  
Finally they found a way out, to the back yard no less, and surprisingly it was very quiet outside. Max spotted the swimming pool which was completely quiet and the two friends headed for the swimming pool, each taking a seat on the comfortable outdoor couch and Max placing their drinks on the table next to him. Music could still be heard coming from inside but at least it is not as deafening as inside.

Max is pondering with himself on what to say to his friend, but he just cannot manage to find the right words, words that might be able to ease a broken heart.

Hilary just remained sitting on the couch, her hands placed on her lap, she just looking at her hands. 

‘Come on, Max, do something; here is your chance to tell Hilary your true feelings. You have been waiting for the right moment for how long now and here it is, so just take it already.’

Max silently took a deep breath and then moved closer to Hilary, and then took her hand into his, Hilary not protesting at all.

“Hils, don’t let Kai steal your fire, please. You are so much better than him and you deserve so much better; you deserve a guy that can tell you everyday how special you are, how beautiful your smile is and how intoxicating your presence is. Kai will never do that, and you know that.”

Hilary said nothing and just kept her head down but after a few seconds, she finally lifted her head and looked at Max, giving him a smile, although filled with sadness. 

“I know, Maxie, but a girl can always hope.”

“Do you really want to be involved with someone like that, someone who never takes another’s feelings into consideration? You saw what he had done in the past, switching sides without blinking an eye, and we both saw what happened just now. You and I both know what Kai will do once he is done with that girl, and he will feel no remorse for using that girl and then leaving her, because that is what he is, a cold, heartless and emotionless guy who is always thinking of only himself and his needs and wants, and to hell with the rest of the world.”

Hilary knows that what Max is saying is the truth, but it still hurts knowing that she will never have a chance with Kai, despite Kai being the complete wrong guy for her. She knows that should she ever have been so lucky to get involved with him, she would have ended up with a broken heart but she used to think that it would have been worth it, then at least it would have reminded her that she was once involved with the Russian enigma; but now that she has a broken heart, it is not so fun, and it hurts really bad. And she was not even involved with him, and she already feels like her world is ending because of this indescribable heart ache. She is not a stupid girl and knows that this is for the best, that it was a good thing to see what Kai really is capable of doing, but some part of still desires him, desires the bad boy that will only leave her broken. 

“Max, why is it that a girl always falls for the wrong guy, the one she knows for a fact will break a heart? Why can’t we girls always fall for the good guy, the one that will always treat us with the up most respect?”

Max did not really know how to answer this question because he himself has been wondering about that for some time, unable to come to any conclusion.

“Honestly, that’s a question that only you girls can answer, Hilary.”

“Have you ever liked someone, Max, someone you know will never notice you, no matter how much you wished for it.

‘Yes, you.’

“Only once, and I still like that person, but I am not sure whether I should make my feelings for her known.”

“Why not?”

“Because she likes someone else.”

“Are they together?”

“No, and I doubt they will ever be together.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because he does not notice her, just like she does not notice me.”

“Looks like we are in the same boat, Maxie: you like someone who does not notice you, and I like someone who does not notice me. Have you liked this girl for a long time now?”

Hilary has no idea that Max is talking about her, and Max is hoping that he will finally be able to tell her exactly how he feels, how he has always felt about her.

“I have, more than she knows. I watch her from a distance, watching her laugh, watching how she just bursts with life, it always putting a smile on my face. If she is happy, then I am happy. I see all of her little gestures, and how she does them when she feels a certain way, or when she is busy with a certain activity, her manners always gives her away. I always notice the small things about her, for example, I can tell what colour is her favourite by the clothes she wears the most; I can tell when she upset by just how she touches her hair, how her lips pull in a curve when she is being sarcastic or planning someone’s downfall by her own hands, you know, those things that other people always miss or just fail to notice.”

“Wow, Max, you sound more like someone who is in love; I really hope this girl notices you soon because it sounds like you will make this girl very happy, more than she knows.”

“So, do you think I should just tell her how I feel about her?”

“You must, before it is too late. You two might have something very special, especially how you talk about her, it is like you are really carrying her best interests in your heart.”

“It is because I am, Hilary.”

Max shifted even closer to Hilary, now also taking her other hand into his, keeping her hands in his, firm and yet gentle ate the same time. 

“Hilary,” Max said in a very serious tone, hoping that she will look deep into his eyes, so that he can see her beautiful brown eyes, all thanks to the good lighting around the pool, “I have a confession to make and it is very important.”

“Sure, Max.”

Max took a deep breath and Hilary could feel how his body started to tense up and how his hands started to become a bit clammy.

“Are you okay, Max? You seem very nervous.”

Max gave a nervous chuckle, knowing that he is about to confess his feelings to a broken hearted girl, and that she might reject him horribly, scolding him for being inconsiderate of her broken heart and her hurtful emotions, but it is a risk that he is willing to take.

‘Here is goes.’

“Hilary, the girl that I like......is you.”

To say that that was something she had expected to hear will be one big fat, enormous, gigantic lie. Hilary suddenly had no voice to speak with, just sitting there, mouth open, she gaping like a fish on dry land.

Max was unsure of whether Hilary’s speechlessness was something good or something very bad. She just sat there, looking at him, not blinking, not moving, well except her mouth, and she was not making any noise. Thinking that he had failed horribly, Max made to get up but Hilary yanked him back down, but still looking like a fish on dry land.

“What.....how....I mean, since when, Max? Why did you never say anything?”

Max felt how some tension left his shoulder, all thanks to Hilary’s usual voice tone, not the hurt one from earlier.

“Well, to be honest, right after I had met you, so yeah, some time now. I never said anything because I was more than aware of your feelings for Kai, and I guess that I always felt that if you are happy, then I am happy along with you. I even tried to put in a good word for you with Kai, hoping that he might see what a wonderful person you are and make a move, but he just had his own needs and desires, and I am almost certain that he flat out ignored me whenever I talked to him about you.”

“You.....you were willing to push me into the arms of someone else just to ensure my happiness, despite knowing that it might hurt you?”

Max just nodded at that but still keeping eye contact with Hilary, her big brown eyes just bringing calmness into his soul, calming the storm that is raging within his heart right now.

“Max, I....I don’t know what to say? That has to be the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you.”

Hilary released her hands from Max’s hands and then pulled him into a hug, he returning it, and the two just held each other.

“I feel so bad for crying on your shoulder about Kai when you are hurting just as much as I am; I am so sorry, Max,” Hilary said while still holding Max.

“Don’t apologise, Hils; you did nothing wrong because you did not know. Maybe if I had confessed my feelings earlier, things would have turned out differently.”

Hilary finally broke away from the intimate hug but kept Max close to her, their faces very close to each other.

“I am really lucky to have a guy like you have such strong feelings for me, but, Max, will you please give me some time to sort out myself and all of my confused emotions?”

“Of course, Hilary; but does that I mean what I think it means? Are you willing to give us a shot in the future?”

Max watched how Hilary’s eyes suddenly lit up with a whole new emotion, a positive emotion, and that light increased as she also smiled a very happy smile, while slowly nodding her head.

“I would be a complete idiot if I do not, but like I said, just give me some time.”

“Take as long as you need, I will always be waiting for, Hilary.”

Max then did something very daring, knowing full well that he is jeopardising everything but he has to do it, so he gave Hilary a kiss on her cheek, leaving the brown eyed girl all flustered. Hilary then decided to go more extreme and then placed a quick kiss on Max’s lips, the blonde haired boy beaming from happiness. 

“Thanks for everything, Maxie; this night had turned out to be good, and I can only see things getting better from here on out.”

“I am glad to hear that, and I agree with you, but anyway, what do you say we gather the other two and ditch this place? I think I have had enough of drunken teenagers.”

“Amen to that, Maxie. Let’s go get the others, and get out of here.”

Max got up and then held his hand out for Hilary, helping her get up. Soon the two headed back to the basement to go and get Ray and Tyson, and the two boys left their battles without any hesitation.

The four were making it out of the gate of the mansion when Tyson suddenly asked where Kai is. Max and Hilary just looked at each other, smiling.

“He is somewhere in the house, Tyson, but I don’t think he will mind if we leave him; besides, who needs Kai anyway?”

 

THE END


End file.
